


I Remember You

by TheDreamer240



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation kink, I love Bee, Memories of before The Fall, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Theres not enough smut of these two, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: This was originally a Role-Play between me and a friend on my Discord Server so it may be a bit jumpy, I did go through and edit it a bit before posting so it should read atleast (hopefully) a little better.





	I Remember You

Gabe was sitting at that stupid human food shoppe, waiting for Aziraphale to show up for important heavenly matters. He checked his watch, and saw that he’d been waiting here for almost half an hour now.

“Where the.... where is he??” He muttered impatiently, looking around.

It was the flies that caught his attention first. How could they not, there was a small swarm of them. His violet eyes peeking into the booth, that's when he saw them, the Prince of Hell, Beelzebub; they went by many names. He knew what this meant. And he blushed. Another reason eating was a waste of time, how else would he be ready at a moment’s notice like this.

Breathing in deeply, he stood from the stool at the bar and made his way to sit across from the demon and glare at their disgusting, beautiful face.

“What are you doing here? I’m busy.”

"Who said I came here for you?" Beelzebub responded, face almost devoid of emotion, with the exception of looking absolutely annoyed, and an eyebrow raise. They looked up lazily to meet the Archangels gaze before working a brow. "Now might I ask what _you_ are doing here?" The prince mocked, making sure they put enough emphasis on the word 'you'. Bee then crossed their arms and sat up straight as they waited for a response.

“Why else would you be here?” Gabriel snorted, gesturing toward himself. Obviously he was a creature of perfection, God made nothing less. It only made sense that Beelzebub came for another round of vigorous intercourse with the angel.

“That is confident... no, no…" he paused, "mmm.... what’s the word? Classified! That is classified information.” He fiddled with a button.

“But if you must know, I’m meeting a friend for lunch. A friend who _isn’t_ you.”

If Bee were jealous enough, it’d be a trip to the bathroom for them for sure.

Bee grimaced, looking around, "I don't see anyone around. You sure it wazzn't me you were hoping to run into?" They asked, quirking a brow, the buzzing in their voice ever so slightly present. Just the Archangels presence made their thoughts itch with rage.

“Because.... he’s late.” He frowned. It was true, Aziraphale was running very late. “Anyway, you don’t eat sushi...do you?” Sushi was what it was called, wasn’t it? That gross matter? Ugh. 

Bee looked over at the sushi bar with a questioning glance, "Never had it, I don't waste my time with Mortal habits. Minus a few… exceptionzz" buzzing lingered at the end of their sentence as they looked back at Gabriel, "why do you azk?"

“Exactly! Exactly what I tell Aziraphale all the time!” He shook his head, “The reason he’s so soft and pudgy is because he doesn’t treat his physical body like the temple that the Almighty gave him. Take me for example, I work out. I don’t eat pointless garbage, so, my body,” He unbuttoned his jacket and lifted his shirt to show his perfectly sculpted muscles, “is in peak condition. As God intended. These are choices, conscious choices.” He lowered his shirt, shaking his head.

“So...” he's resting his chin in his hands, giving Bee a tight-lipped smile. “What mortal habits do you indulge in?”

Bee took a moment to think, "I'd like to think Lust is my favorite of the 7 deadly sins, that or Wrath. I'd prefer not to partake in any... pozitive acts— of humanity."

“Ah, the uh.... seven sins.” He straightened up and fixed his jacket. “Yes.... hm.” What does someone say after that??? “I don’t experience any of those emotions.”

Bee snickered slightly, a buzz rumbling before they burst out laughing. That was probably the funniest thing the Archangel had ever said, and not even trying. Beelzebub was never one for laughing, showed a sign of weakness, and they never really found a lot things amusing. But somehow, the Archangel denying the one sin Bee had ever tempted him Into was the most hilarious thing they had ever heard.

Gabriel was taken aback by the laughter. He didn’t remember saying anything funny, in fact he would have been offended if Bee’s laugh weren’t the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. He blushed, his heart racing.

“I know!” He tried, attempting to get in on the fun. “These humans and their simple pleasures. Lust? I mean come on...” he laughed. “What.... what simple creatures, humans...” He swallowed thickly.

Bee snorted softly at the denial of Lust. Regaining their composure they smirked softly, looking around the room to see if any of the mortals were paying attention, even if they were they could use their demonic intervention to make them none the wiser; but what's the fun in that. 

With a soft snarl Bee grabbed at Gabriel's scarf pulling his down to their level, "denying lazzt time are we?"

Gabe gasped and tried with all his might to stifle the whimper that rose in his throat, his face aflame. What if people saw them like this?? Why did Gabriel feel tingly?! “I-I’m not saying that, our intercourse was the most enjoyable, I-" he stuttered again, "I- can’t understand why or how you made my body feel and do those things, but the fact of the matter is God didn’t put lust in us angels.”

While he stared into Beelzebub’s eyes, it was as if one could see the gears in Gabriel’s head turning. “Is.... is that why I want us to do it again?” He furrowed his brow. “Is this lust?! ...Bee, this is bad.”

Bee's brows furrowed, tilling their head up slightly before raising their left hand to snap; their location changing in an instant. Now, letting go of Gabe's scarf Bee took a few steps back before taking a seat, setting a leg to rest on the knee of the other.

No one was allowed to be in the room unless the prince called them up, any demon who breaks that rule is severely punished; so it was no one but the two of them. While it would be nice to have an audience, Bee knew well enough that if any of this got their (or Gabriel's) boss they'd both be terminated. Well, perhaps not Beelzebub, they were tempting an angel after all. 

For a few seconds Bee let themselves take in the look of the flustered Archangel, before starting with a commanding tone, "Kneel." 

* * *

As they stood in Bee’s throne room so suddenly, Gabe looked around in total shock. This was Hell... Gabe could feel the evil and grime down here and it made him shudder. As an Archangel, he hated everything about this. It was _disgusting_ , and he could feel a thick fog of decay and depravity permeate his fluffy white wings. But as Gabriel, a being who, since having tasted temptation with the very prince of hell, experienced free will for the first time... he _loved_ it. He _loved_ how uncomfortable he was, he _loved_ being in such a luxurious room, and most of all, he loved being Beelzebub’s, lord of the flies, _pet_.

Face flushed and cock hard, he did as he was told, kneeling before the prince and looking up at them with innocent purple eyes.

“What are you going to do to me?”

"As for _what_ exactly I am going to do you, has yet to be decided. But first I'd like to ask you:" Bee stood up, planting each boot on the ground with a small thud before rising up from their throne. They asked almost softly, dropping the harsh stoic expression they usually wore, "Safeword, if at any time, anything becomes too much, you say this word. Now, what will it be?" They finished their sentence as they ran a hand through the Archangels -slightly grayed and already messed up- hair.

He leaned into Bee’s touch, closing his eyes. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever been so tenderly touched. He’d never been in a relationship before, and he didn’t touch his friends, and especially not the Almighty. In fact, he had no idea what she looked like. Beelzebub’s hand in his hair felt... nice, almost _heavenly_.

“Apple,” he decided after a beat. “If I say apple, then... I can’t handle what you’re doing to me.” He looked up at them. “Though, I doubt I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He grinned.

Bee let a moment go by before tightening their grip on the angel's hair, making him crane his neck. "Clothes off, now, make a show of it."

With that, Bee released the grip they had on the Archangels locks, and walked backwards a few steps to sit back down on their throne.

“Ah!” He cried as his hair was pulled, but the look of pure lust was apparent on his face. With a quiet gasp as he was released, he nodded and shuffled off his overcoat.

He kicked his shoes off and pulled his turtleneck shirt over his head. Every muscle on his body was well defined; He was tan and well sculpted, his skin smooth all over with not even a blemish to be noted, and the perfectly trimmed hair he had on his torso was the same salt-and-pepper as the hair on his head. He undid his pants, sliding them off, struggling to get them down his legs while still kneeling for the Prince of Hell. Once that was done, he slid his underwear off, looking at Beelzebub directly, meeting their full gray gaze with his own violet as he did it.

The hair around the base of his cock was also neat and trimmed, and he had quite the package even while soft.

“Tell me what to do.... please.”

Bee smirked at this, looking the angel up and down a bit before giving further instructions, without any words they reached out a hand and curled in their finger to gesture the other towards them.

With soft sigh Bee relaxed more into their throne, placing the leg they had up back down to the floor other the thump, and parted their legs slightly. 

Gabriel placed his hands on the cool floor and crawled over to Bee, taking his time to get there, letting the prince take in every detail of their lover; how his muscles flexed with the movement of his arms, his broad shoulders in a sway, the way his back curves as he moves across the floor to emphasize how plump his ass was.

And how his eyes stared intensely at Bee, full of sex and want. He crawled right between their legs and looked up at them, waiting for instruction like the good boy he was.

Bee smiles internally, sneering slightly outwardly. With a snap the prince summoned a leash and collar, the base color of the collar was a rich royal purple, with a few golden specks; the main fabric a rough but durable nylon, in the middle was a line of black and gold striped satin. The rings of the collar were a gold; solid or plated, they didn't put much thought into it. The leash however, a solid black and red striped pattern the metal chains of it were striking silver. 

"Closer." They demanded, why bend down to reach him when he can make his way up?

Gabe saw the leash and collar, and knew it was for him; he didn’t know what to think. They looked like they were for a dog. Were they for him? He leaned up, sitting up on his knees, placing his large arms on their thighs. So the collar was for him after all. He lifted his chin so Bee could put it on him, symbolizing their ownership of him.

Reaching over, Bee fastened the collar around his neck, making sure it fit just right before latching the hook of the leash onto the golden D ring of the collar. Grabbing Gabe's face by the cheeks to pull him up more at eye level, only keeping him slightly below to keep their intimidating stance; all the while Bee tightened their grip on the leash to choke him slightly.

He smiled as he was pulled close, and stretched the rest of the way to steal a kiss, humming happily. He cried out softly as the leash was pulled, but he liked it; he _loved_ it.

“Would you like to.. walk me around?” He asked.

Bee snarled and pulled the leash harder, the buzzing becoming apparent in their words "Do not tezt me, angel, you keep quiet unlezz I tell you to zpeak." They let a short moment pass before snapping their fingers to remove their dress coat, and lose fishnet, now left in a surprisingly crisp clean dress shirt and pants, a few of their metals still hooked to the fabric.

Gabriel cried out again, gasping for air. He was starting to harden. He loved this, he loved being _owned_ ... _touched_ ... _choked_.... he loved the attention.

But he needed direction to be a good boy, otherwise he had no choice but to be naughty. While he waited for his master, he leaned in and started nipping at the crotch of their pants, nipping and licking. It was sure to earn another harsh pull at his collar, but it was worth it, to show his owner how badly he wanted to taste them.

Licking their lips their expression softened the tiniest bit, "I suppose if there's anything to shut you up..." Bee moved an arm down to unbuckle their belt, open the metal teeth of their zipper, and pull out their half hardened cock.

Their other hand was still gripped on the leash, moving it to the base where the clasp was held on. Bee twisted the collar back so their grip was moved to the base of Gabriel's neck, they could feel the soft grey hairs against their hand, resisting the urge to run a hand through them; for now.

"Go on, since you seem so desperate to pleaze, let's see how well you do."

Beelzebub certainly didn’t have to ask twice. Gabriel's mouth was practically watering once his master’s cock was released. Once he was given the okay, he took up Bee’s cock in his mouth like he was absolutely starving. He swirled his tongue around the head and took in as much as he could, bobbing his head as he eagerly sucked, licking what he could, and making obscene slurping sounds as he went along. Gabriel had a rather large mouth, and no gag reflex, so taking Bee’s cock into his throat and swallowing a few times to stimulate the head was easy for him. He moaned at Bee’s salty taste, sending vibrations through their cock. He loved this, he loved sucking off his master. He was a good boy. A very good boy.

Sucking in some air through their teeth Bee leaned back, pulling not-so-lightly on the collar, but making sure to give only the slightest bit of room for air. "What a messy messy angel," they hummed at the sweet sensations, "wonder what the almighty would think of you if she knew exactly what you were doing right now." Their hips bucked up roughly, the tip of their length hitting the back of the Archangels throat, leaning their head back with a groan. They'd never admit it out loud, but they'd never let that happen, it was too much fun. Tempting an angel. But, if Gabriel ever fell it wouldn't be the same, same face sure, same person? Who knew really. 

* * *

They were both Angles once, Gabriel was the only angel Beelzebub trusted back then. They could spend years together, talking, until their relationship grew into something more. Bee would create a butterfly for every flower Gabriel created, they help hands, shared sweet kisses, and held each other under the endless sunlight of heaven. Then it happened, the fall, the agonizing pain of their burning wings and dimming halo. Some days they can still feel the lingering flame at their back begging to be itched. It always reminded them of everything before, everything they shared and how he stayed, forgetting about them, or so they thought. They supposed it was the perfect punishment for everything they did.

* * *

Gabriel looked up as Bee mentioned the Almighty and let out a soft whine, his chin covered in drool. He was scared that Bee might actually tell her, but that didn’t stop him from positively swallowing the prince's cock even more, relishing in the feel of their cock down his throat. He was a hungry boy and he needed Bee to feed him. He loved when they fucked his face. The Almighty could never know about this. He would definitely be relieved of his position and banned from Heaven’s gates. 

He was so _God-damn_ _hard_.

Moving their other hand they ran their fingers through the Angel's soft locks, pulling slightly, just every so often. "Such a good boy sucking me off," another thrust and a groan, "I already mentioned the Almighty, but what about your little friends?" Their grip tightened more on the collar, for just a few moments they prevented the air that the angel did not need to use, off completely before letting go. Moving their hand they focused on the soft silver locks, guiding Gabriel's movements. They continued, "Ever thought about this with one of them before? Letting them fuck you like the slutty angel you are?" 

He whimpered deliciously with every pull, his mouth more desperate to please. He pulled his mouth off it with and lewd, wet pop before he kissed and nibbled the side of it. Then he went back to shoving the whole thing down his throat, looking up at Bee while he did.

The mention of Gabriel’s friends was somehow more humiliating than the threat to tell his boss. Thoughts of the other angels using him like a sex toy both excited and deeply troubled the angel... especially Aziraphale... he bullied that little fuck up so much for so long, it would only make sense that he get revenge on Gabriel by fucking him senseless.

Tears spilled from violet eyes down his cheeks. He couldn’t stand that thought, it was ugly and depraved and he’d never recover from his friends, family and co-workers seeing him as less than completely good and professional. And yet he trembled and moaned like the slut in heat that he was.

He cried and sucked and choked, coughing and gasping around the cock lodged in his throat.

Leaning up Bee put their weight on their thighs and the tips of their toes to keep them steady. They could feel the metaphorical coil in their 'body' tighten, their breath quickening as they were drawn closer and closer to coming, but they needed more. Not wanting to let go of Gabriel's hair they focused on an intervention, in a few seconds that felt like minutes to Bee, their pants were off. Adjusting a leg up slightly they Grabbed one of Gabriel's hands roughly, moving it under them where they really needed it.

Gabriel knew just what to do, and it was easy to do it, seeing as sucking their cock got them dripping wet. Closing his eyes to focus, the bobbing of his head grew quicker as sunk two fingers into Bee’s opening and rubbed their clit with his thumb. It was important to get his master to come and eat it all up, every second of it. It was his job as their pet, and Gabriel took every job very seriously.

He rubbed his fingertips against the swelling muscle inside their pussy, massaging it at an even pace while he rubbed quick circles around their sensitive nub, lifting his head to suck and lap at the head of their cock.

Closing their eyes tightly Bee made almost growled as they felt themselves getting closer, the right of their upper lip rising in a sneer. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy what he was doing, but more that this expression was their go to. 

Almost not even a beat went by after that, they came, their entrance tightening around the Angel's thick fingers, their cock twitching as it released. They knew Gabriel would take it all, he was such a good boy after all; but secretly they hoped that he would miss a bit, just smudge of cum so they could wreak him into the next Armageddon with a better reason than just because they wanted to.

Gabriel tried to swallow it all like a good boy, but he wasn’t expecting all that cum, there was no warning, and just a little bit of it dribbled down his chin. His fingers hadn’t stopped, either, he kept massaging the velvety walls, rubbing firmly at their clit as he milked their cock and gave it a kiss. Then he pulled his mouth off and gave Bee a sweet smile, his mouth an absolute mess of drool and come.

He pulled his fingers gently out of Bee’s opening and reached both arms under their thighs, grabbing their hips and pulling them close, dipping his head down and lap at Bee’s delicious juices that leaked from their cunt. He moaned as he lapped with his great, wide tongue cleaning them up, reaching every bit of tender, pink flesh.

With a contented hum Bee let their body relax into the chair, taking a moment to themselves as settled down from the aftershocks of orgasm. 

In those few moments Bee almost wanted to hold the other closer, _almost_.

Opening their eyes they were met with quite a mess. Kicking back into gear they moved to grab the leash back and yanked the angel up harshly, "What a mess you left, to think I'm gonna have to clean up after you now." They spat, "Up, move to the middle, on your back, legs spread."

Gabriel yelped, but quickly got on his feet. “Y-Yes, Da-hem-Master.” He flushed, and moved to the middle of the room. He didn’t want to be on the dingy floor, but he wanted to please his owner, so he lay on his back like he way told, not only spreading his legs, but bringing his knees up to his chest, so Master could have access to whatever they wanted. His cock was as rock hard as it was when they started, and he was excited to be played with.

Waiting until the archangel was situated, they stood up, their boots booming as they crossed the area. Looking down at the angel with their nose raised up they quickly licked their dry lips before getting on their knees between Gabe's legs, moving a hand to his entrance, not really bothering to slick up, this was a punishment after all.

“Wai-.... Bee, wait wait wait wait!” He whined. “I-I’m not ready, I haven’t been prepped!” He cried. “Permission to prepare myself? P-please?? Please don’t put your fingers in yet....”

Bee blinked at the defiance and snarled, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak," they pressed a finger in, still listening for any mutter of the one special word.

He gasped and cried out loudly, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. It was just one finger, but he wasn’t even remotely ready. It felt weird and it hurt.

“Please, Master.” He whined, panting. “A-at least give me t-time to adjust. Please don’t move...” he took a shaky breath.

They didn't even utter a word as they began to move, despite the others' protests. Moving their other hand up to grab at the base of the leash that was still tightly clasped to the collar, and pulled.

He wriggled underneath them, trying to get away, their ass naturally trying to push Bee’s invading fingers out. He didn’t like it, but for the life of him, he couldn’t get it to stop, he couldn’t bring himself to use the safe word. His cock was twitching in excitement, he wanted this as much as he hated it. He choked and coughed against the collar, whining and crying as he was violated. “I-it hurts, D-M-Master.... it.... hurts...” he tried to croak out between gasps of air. He couldn’t imagine Bee’s cock being shoved dryly into him. Of course he knew he’d come from it, but he also knew it would hurt him enough that he wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a while, and that scared him.

Shoving in another finger, Bee pulled at the collar once more, "Maybe, if you learn to shut the fuck up for once, I might, m i g h t" they make sure to press in further for emphasis, "ease up. Now be a good boy for me, and shut that big mouth of yours"

He jerked, crying out again, panting, more tears running down his cheeks. He nodded, breathing heavy. He whimpered and whined and sniffled, but kept his mouth shut, trying to be a good boy so his master would be gentler with him.

Adjusting their position slightly they added a thirst finger, fitting snug against the others, they leaned forward, almost face to face with the angel, "I bet this is what you want, isn't it? You don't want me to be nice. You want it rough," they crooked their fingers up, trying to find something. "You want me to use you, make you feel. Cause you don’t get this up there. Hm?" Pulling him up only slightly by the collar they moved into his crook of his neck, biting hard enough to break skin, but not enough for anything more.

Gabriel let go of his leg and tried to get away, the pain was almost too much to bear, but to no avail. He couldn’t move, all he could do was gasp and cry. He cried and moaned loudly. He hoped for Bee’s cock next to absolutely ruin him. Gabe craved this attention, this closeness. He did want this. He wanted it with everything that he was. He practically flinched with every thrust of Bee’s fingers. It hurt so bad, but he wanted more.

His heart sank at Bee’s words. It was true.... he didn’t get anything like this up there. No attention, no love, no warmth. He didn’t get any comfort. He supposed this is why he craved this so much, he could finally sit back and let someone else take control. He could feel good and be close to someone. A soft sob bubbled from the depths of his stomach and rose past his throat, sounding in Bee’s ear as they bit into him. He wanted to be used like this, because at least he was being touched.

“I.... I....” he choked out between shaky sobs, clinging to Bee. “I need you in me.”

They wouldn't let Gabriel see it but they smirked, nipping harshly his shoulder, "Hmm... what's the word you guys praise so highly up there, I want to hear it, hear you beg like the whore you are." 

“P-please!” He begged. “Please.... I need you... please.....I’m a whore, I’m a whore....” he sniffled, placing soft kisses on Bee’s neck. “Please, I need you...”

Now that was what Bee wanted to hear, adjusting slightly with a grunt they let go of the leash to reach down and guide their cock to the angel's entrance, removing their fingers almost agonizingly slow only to push their way through, feeling the tight heat of Gabriel around them. Bottoming out, they sucked some air through gritted teeth. Sitting up slightly, they got themselves comfortable; or as comfortable as you can get on a dirty cement floor.

Honestly, Bee slowly removing their fingers from his tight asshole was the best part of this. It gave a moment for Gabe to breath and it felt almost... caring. It was gentle. And it felt good. He moaned softly, feeling warm possibly for the first time for just a fleeting moment before Bee shoves their cock into him without mercy, gentleness, nor slow enough to let him adjust. Gabriel screamed, his fingers clawing at Bee’s shirt.

He panted, and suddenly Bee wasn’t there to cling to anymore. They were on their knees, looking at him. Looking at him like this, legs spread, knees up and moving as he wrapped them around Bee’s waist, cock against his stomach, drool and cum crusting on his chin, streaks of tears down either side of his face... this was embarrassing. It was _humiliating_. And he could feel the small tears in his ass from Bee’s rough entrance.

He whimpered. He was theirs now, he was completely at their mercy. Whatever they decided to do to him, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Whether they decided to screw him slowly and with care, or to absolutely ruin his ass was entirely up to them and he would just have to take it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he’d get to come today, he just knew that Bee wouldn’t stop till they came and Gabe hoped it was deep inside.

Gripping the leash back tight Bee began to move, setting a medium pace before snapping into high gear, relishing in the feeling of Gabriel's soft heat; the way it clenched down, trying to push Bee out, or when they gave particularly rough thrust.

He tried to grab something, anything, to help steady himself against Bee fucking him, but there was nothing around. He went back to holding his legs up, moving them from their waist, so his knees touched his chest. It only made his hole more accessible. It hugged and squeezed Bee’s cock, trying to push it out and keep it in simultaneously. The pace was fine, he was starting to get used to it, but squawked as Beelz suddenly started to pound into him, so hard and quick that their skin slapped together rhythmically. It hurt.

“P-Please!!” He practically screamed. “T-take it out, it h-hurts!!!!” And yet his cock oozed a pool a pre-cum on his stomach. “P-please, no more!!!” He cried. It felt like Bee was ripping him over and over and over, until.... Gabriel moaned like a whore in ecstasy. Bee found that magical spot that made his cock twitch and his body shiver. He was quiet then, no more begging, just moaning in such an erotic way it’d make the devil blush.

“Ah- Daddy~” he blurted out without thinking.

And that's what did it, made something in Bee snap, leaning down -managing to keep the same angle had that kept getting that glorious spot that made their angel moan such pretty things- they moved their arms to hold onto Gabriel's waist as they settled their head between the crook of his neck. Must have been an instinct or the loss of real mental control but Bee could only just barely recognize the feel of their wings now on their back, fluttering and buzzing softly as they manifested. "Shit-"

Gabriel didn’t understand what was happening, he didn’t get why Bee was suddenly... so affectionate. But he didn’t have to understand to know that his own heart swelled and he felt love. He felt love in this room. Whether it was from himself or Bee or the both of them, he couldn’t tell, but it somehow made everything feel better and more intense. His pain was gone, replaced by a softness that washed over him and made him feel more pleasure. He could barely breathe, he was overwhelmed by all the good feelings. He moaned and gasped and clung to Bee, wrapping his arms and legs around them, unwilling to let go, not while he felt his this. His fingertips picked up a texture that wasn’t Bee’s back. It felt... different. Something thin and delicate... and without thinking much of it, he trailed his fingers down the middle of it, before he realized with a curious delight that it was, in fact, Bee’s wing. And despite the throes of passion he was currently in, he couldn’t help his giggle.

“HoneyBee~” he purred.

Bee shivered and failed to bite back a moan, only go bite into Gabe's shoulder and claw as his sides, making marks in their wake. Their wings still fluttered with excitement, only stilling slightly as Gabe's fingers found the (whatever it is you call the skin of a flies wing) of their wing. The feeling alone could have made them come, but they need to draw this out, just a little longer. 

Releasing the bite they had on Gabriel's holder they moved up, back to the crook of his neck, placing rough sloppy kisses. They couldn't bring themselves to say much of anything else aside the occasional grunt and moan, the sensation was all too much. Keeping the pace the had set Bee then moved an arm between them, grabbing at Gabriel's cock, it wasn't the most thought out, it was messy, and like everything Bee does naturally: _rough_.

Gabe was panting, clawing at Bee’s back, struggling to keep them as close as possible, revealing with every bite, every scratch, their skin against his, their sweat mingling, he adored Bee’s moans and pants and groans, knowing his owner was feeling as good as he was. Every pump to Gabe's prostate had him seeing stars, and he rewarded Bee with cute mewls and desperate moans.

He felt his pleasure mounting. His breath hitched, and his noises were becoming more desperate. His toes curled and he grabbed Bee’s wings, clutching them tightly in his hands.

“D.....D....Daddy~” he choked out. “P-please.... please let me come, I’m... I’m gonna..... May I come? Please.” He whined.

Releasing the angels other hip they reached up to pull at his scalp, raising themselves up slightly, unable to form words they nodded, hoping he would see. The words Gabe uttered alone pushed them over the edge, hissing a breath in through their teeth.

He would’ve thanked his Daddy if he could only make any other noises but the ones on the brink of orgasm. Everything coiled and flexed and clutched on him. His cock came before the rest of him did, shooting great gobs of come one after the other while his body still tightened before his prostate finally spilled that magic into his bloodstream, relaxing his tensed body and showering him with such a wave of sweet releases that the muscles of his perfectly tight hole spazmed around Bee’s cock, clutching and loosening and massaging. His whole body tingled and he moaned at such a great, pleasured boom that his voice echoed all throughout the room, possibly seeping into the other rooms of hell. His eyes rolled back and he rolled his body as the orgasm rolled through him, clinging sweetly to Bee as moan after blissful moan ripped from him without control nor care. He was seeing stars, he never felt this good in his life. No deed he did as an angel felt half as rewarding as he way he felt when Bee fucked him. This was his reward, and this was everything he could have wanted and more. God didn’t do this for him, Bee did.

He was Bee’s. _He belonged to them_.

Taking a moment to regain control of their thoughts and sensibilities, Bee sat up straight, pulling out and miracleing the away the mess the both of them had made. Not having enough energy to miracle their clothes back on they moved over to the neat pile, picking up one after the other. After fully dressing they picked up Gabriel's clothes and threw them in his general direction. 

With the thoughts still buzzing in their head they sneered, holding back any other possible emotion. "Let's.. forget this ever happened." And they moved to walk out, through the corridor.

Gabe smiled, exhausted, as they lay together, catching their breath before Bee got up and the mess was gone. “Wait.” He leaned up on his forearms as he watched his love buzz about. “Where’s the fire?” He chuckled. “We can still do something together before we have to report back, spend a little time..” He sat up. He frowned as his clothes were tossed to him and he stood up, miracleing them back on before he moved over to Bee. “HoneyBee...” 

Their words were like a knife in his chest. _‘Let’s forget this ever happened’_ rang in his ears over and over the moment they were said. “Beelzebub.” He called after the Prince of Hell.

“Bee!” He followed after them. “At least let me kiss you goodbye, you can’t just fuck me and throw me anyway, I’m your boyfriend, I’m not garbage.” He chuckled, though he felt as though he were being slowly ripped apart, and he swallowed against a growing lump in his throat. “Beelzebub, I love you...” he caught up, gently grabbing hold of the demon’s wrist.

That hurt, Beelzebub, The Prince of Hell, was never one to show emotion. They had emotion of course, but Hell over the millennia thickens your skin. For the first time since they fell Bee felt tears prick at the edges of their eyes, they couldn't look at him, not like this, but they stood still in their tracks as soon a they felt a gentle warm hand around their own rough cold ones. "I can't."

“I’m asking a lot of you.” He let go of their hand. “I’m sorry. We would both be risking our lives.” He took a breath, trying his best not to cry... again. “I, um... was willing to take the risk because _I love you_. But... I can’t ask that of you. I-I know you can’t. I’m sorry.”

Gabe never apologized this much in his life. He was usually too proud, too arrogant, but this was a matter of the heart. He’d try to lesson the burden on Bee as much as possible. He’d been in love like this before, but that was a long time ago, and for all he knew, the angel he once loved was dead.

“I suppose... we.... we won’t see each other again?” He fought against the cracking of his voice. Bee did, after all, wish it never happened. Even though this wasn’t the first time. They were done with him.

Gritting their teeth they whipped back, leaning down they gripped at the collar still around Gabe's neck, pulling him down their level with ease. Tears and rage still shown in their eyes, spilling down their cheeks, "Thizz izzznt love, Gabriel!" The buzzing around them was hash in the air. They knew that wasn't true, as harshly as Bee treated him they knew that there was something there it was there before the fall, and it was hidden, buried somewhere after. It wasn't until just recently that Bee found that Gabriel could dig it right back up again. This- God damned angel, would be the literal death of them.

Gabriel didn’t say anything, but he saw the tears running down Bee’s cheeks, and he felt the pain radiating from them. They cared, they must have. He reached a hand up to cup the demon prince’s face, his other arm pulling them close as he stole a passionate kiss. He felt so close to Bee, so strangely familiar. And, selfish angel he was, he didn’t want to let it go.

For the first time in a while Bee's thoughts went blank, as the Archangel kissed them, their expression softening, grip loosening; they didn't let go, not yet. Tears still streamed down their cheeks as they choked out a sob and shut their eyes tightly.

Gabe stole little pecks, hugging Bee close to him and pressing his forehead against theirs. “I love you Bee. No matter what happens, what either of us say or do, that won’t change. You can shut me out if you want to, and this could be the last time we see each other and I would understand, but I’m still yours. I’ll still belong to you, and that won’t ever stop.”

They took a moment to think, looking down to avoid the Angel's loving violet gaze. "I remember you, uzz, I mean. Before the fall." Bee's tears had stopped falling, but the salty wetness on their cheeks remained. They instantly regretted bringing it up, all the memories flooding through their head. The slow agonizing pain as they plummeted towards heaven, and away from the one angel they truly cared about.

Gabe’s brows furrowed and he searched Beelzebub’s face. “I-I-I-I don’t understand, the... the fall?” He frowned. It was strange, Bee always felt... familiar. Even at their first meeting, it felt as though they were... an old friend or something. And Bee would do or say something that was... unshakably familiar. They sometimes... very briefly... reminded him of-

“Za’aphiel?” He whispered, barely able to get himself to speak the name. He felt as though someone reached into his chest and ripped his heart right out. It.... it couldn’t be... he saw Za’aph get burned up in the hellfire himself, they were dead…

Bee flinched but only softly, knowing a demon's angelic name gave you a certain power over them. No one knew them, demons shouldn't trust other demons, that would be a terrible mistake. Beelzebub kept their focus on the ground, they couldn't bring themselves to respond.

“This isn’t funny, Beelzebub. You can torture me however you please....” hot, angry tears ran down his cheeks and he pointed an accusing finger at the demon. “... but do not pretend to be them-“ he got choked up, releasing a small sob of absolute pain before covering his mouth.

“Please...” He shook his head, pressing his forehead against Bee’s. “I... I watched them die... don’t do that to me.... please.”

Taking a chance, they looked up, their dull blue eyes meeting vibrant violet. Letting go of the collar they gently reached up to hold Gabe's face, putting demonic thoughts behind them and whipping at the Angel's tears, their expression sturn, "I might be a demon, but I would never pretend to one of them. And I would never in a million millennia, go back to that prison."

“Is it really...? Is it really you? Za’aphiel?” He searched Bee’s dull eyes, trying to find something, anything, to confirm his thoughts. He thought he’d lost them... were they right in front of him all this time.

Bee felt tears urge at the corners of their eyes but they resisted, "please..." they didn't know what they were begging for, to never say that name again? Perhaps, if it was anyone one else, they'd kill them with Water or Flame right on the spot. But this was Gabriel, I only celestial being they ever trusted with mind and body before the fall. "Just..." they could almost feel their walls crumbling down, "...keep it between us."

He stole another deep kiss before he hugged Bee tight. “I thought I lost you... I-I thought I’d never seen you again.” There he was, clinging to the demon prince again, trying and failing to keep his composure, sobbing softly into Bee’s shoulder.

“It’ll just be between us.” He sniffled. “I promise.” He broke the hug to look at Bee, touching their face and hair gently. “I’m so glad... that I have you again. My HoneyBee.” He kissed their forehead. “I missed you for... millennia. I never stopped, not for a second, I never stopped. And now... now, I... I got to fall for you all over again.”

Bee smiled, it felt a weight being lifted off of their shoulders. For once in several millennia they felt safe enough to show even a hint of positive emotion. And setting their wings free again, humming as they fluttered softly before laying still against their back. 

Moving a hand down from Gabe's cheek they pressed two fingers against his chin to pull him up into a soft kiss.

Gabriel kissed Bee back gently and lovingly, moving his hands to stroke their thin, beautiful wings. His Za’aph was back, and now they were his Honey Bee. He couldn’t be more happy.

“Bee...” he whispered against their lips, before pressing his forehead against the other’s. “My HoneyBee.”

Letting out a soft sigh Bee made themselves return to their usual semi blank almost annoyed expression. "Perhaps we should take a rest. It's been a long day, who knows how long it will be to get another day away from work." With that Bee snapped and suddenly they were in a room, it was fairly basic aside from the dark gray walls and black carpet.

Gabriel took his shoes off the moment they were on carpet and sighed, going over to the bed and plopping down.

“What if we... went somewhere else?” He was clearly daydreaming, a soft smile on his lips. “Somewhere... out in the stars... where no one can... find us, _hurt us_ , care about what we do... we could just be free to love and fuck all we want.” He lifted his head to look at Bee. “Just... silly thoughts.” He shrugged.

They smiled softly, but only for a second. If they flew away together the higher powers would notice, they'd be found eventually wouldn't they? Can’t have a stray Angel and Demon just roaming around the Universe. 

"I'm not so sure that's a smart idea."

“It’s nice to dream though, isn’t it?” He smiled at Bee before snapping his clothes off and getting into the covers, getting snug and comfortable. He didn’t get to be in beds often, and he liked how soft they were. “I always wanted to see the Milky Way.”

Moving to lay beside him, Bee nodded, "Perhaps you're right." Clothes evaporating into thin air, only for a black tank top and white boxers to replace them. "We can think more about this in the morning, for now you need some rezt" their voice buzzing as they found themselves comfortable against Gabriel. An arm wrapped around him, closing their eyes as they allowed themselves to drift off to sleep, the first time they've taken any time to rest, in over a Millennia.

Gabriel nodded, shuffling down to lay his head on Bee’s chest, wrapping an arm around their waist and tangling his leg with theirs, pressing a soft kiss where the tank top dipped and exposed skin. He drifted off to sleep, listening to Bee breathe.


End file.
